Milly Delusory
Milly Delusory is a Mawile from Aether (Medieval Europe) or precisely in the French region. She lives in a small abandoned castle with her adoptive father and also Tranquilla. She's very good at writing poetry, although she's a Storyteller. Despite her appearance, it's a good Mawile (except when she gets angry). This is a character created by MawCarby, aka Adrien123. Personality Milly is so carefree. Very brave for a simple citizen, she doesn't care of herself and she's not afraid of anything (except those few fears). Although both quiet and pressed, it's actually a good girl and voluntary. But she refuses to cooperate with a Sableye for reasons that experienced in the past. Despite her highly developed intelligence, sometimes she can talk too fast because of stress. Since childhood, she has reached a disorder of speech articulation called dysarthria. It's hard to speak properly, but also struggling to write a good sentence. Despite her problems, this is someone polite (except when she's angry) and optimistic. She interested in ancient stories and a little to the the families's stories. Moreover, she refuses to marry someone, regardless if he was already married to someone else or not. Besides, she hates divorce of a couple. If this is the case, it'll try to found by any means. It is also an expert in poetry. Many people think that this is a witch because of her look, but Milly refuses to speak on this subject as well as her strange wand and her book where the word "Magic" is written on the book. However, she can talk the problem out of her belly. It seems that, apart from that, he's hiding something else. Not her big scars she had on her accident, of course... History Before Arrival Born in Medieval Europe (France), it was abandoned then found by her adoptive father, an old Pokemon and tired by his obscure events. Living in a small abandoned castle, she grew up there, and with room bookcase, intelligence is much more developed for a young Pokemon. But her illness dysarthria and his stress made her faults. Nevertheless, this is a young Pokemon that has the will and courage. Despite a difficult beginning (three years old at the time) in a small village (3.11 miles from the small abandoned castle), but also because of her outfit that resembled her a witch, the villagers made her peace after the Milly's exploits during his early childhood. But when the day of his thirteenth birthday, Dr. Sableye, where he was primarily the Milly's doctor during medical examinations, has injured seriously her patient, leaving him as big scars on her belly. The accident also claimed the lives of Milly's first friend. Miraculously, then so it was between life and death, villagers and the Milly's adoptive father have managed to reanimate her when she wakes up one month after his accident. But her belly him suffers terribly, she forced him to stay in bed for a great time. During the day of his fourteenth birthday, her pain has almost disappeared, while allowing him to leave on her bed. When she found his adoptive father, the latter told him that isn't her real father and that her real parents are a Zangoose and a Mawile. He couldn't show him the pendant when his adopted daughter had when she was little (stolen by Dr. Sableye which has also disappeared after the accident). After I finished reading his latest book, she decided to leave the castle to go elsewhere, but also to find other books so that she can learn a little more about the world and her origins. History After Arrival In progress... Category:Aether OCs